Solangelo en 200 palabras
by Dantessi
Summary: Nico quería secarse los labios, pero eso iba a ser peor que las risas de Will sobre su boca. [Solangelo Drabbles]
1. Puntería

Yo no podía contra mis feels y headcanons, hace tiempo no publico nada pero hacer drabbles de 200 palabras fue fácil para mi OTP. Espero no caer en el OCC.

**Puntería**

Will Solace podría no ser un especialista en el arco como quisiera pero tenía una puntería con las jeringas del terror. Si le preguntaban a Nico el rubio debería probar con los dardos si las flechas no le acomodaban porque huir despavoridamente del sanador mientras estaba siendo inyectado e interrogado acerca de su historial médico no tenía nada de gracioso ¿Cómo iba a recordar él sí tuvo Varicela o Sarampión? Todavía tenía lagunas mentales por el baño en el río Lete, aunque eso no es conocimiento de cierto hijo de Apolo.

Nico no sabe si es una cursilería de Eros o no pero le habría gustado tener a alguien como Will –ósea a Will– acompañándolo en el Tártaro. _Unas románticas vacaciones como las de Percy y Annabeth malmalmal._

Está bien, lo admite. Sintió envidia.

Pero no le desearía una experiencia como aquella a su interés romántico por más buena puntería que tenga, seguramente se habría desmoronado por la falta de sol o claustrofobia.

Y su estúpido corazón se estremece de sólo pensarlo.

Y también se estremece cuando Will lo taclea en los campos de fresas, apenas llevaba un día en la enfermería. No quería imaginar cómo soportaría los otros dos.


	2. Cicatrices

Gracias por los faves y la suscripción ; u ; Espero hayan tenido _Feliz Navidad_ y Noel les haya traído el regalo que esperaban.

**Cicatrices**

Nico pensaba que Will exageraba con sus cicatrices, después de todo eran marcas de guerra, pero eso no evito que el hijo de Apolo lo cubriera de ungüentos para borrar las futuras cicatrices que le dejaron las garras de Lycaon. Tampoco le apetecía volver a escabullirse del sanador, el chisme debió regarse como la pólvora, el hijo de Hades tratando de escapar de un hijo de Apolo en los campos de fresas, _toda una ironía_.

Podía oír sus risas desde la enfermería.

Apostaría 5 dracmas a que los Stolls capturaron el momento para extorsionarlo en algún día.

Relájate. –el susurro en su oído casi infartó a Nico. ¿En qué momento se colocó detrás de él? –estás muy tenso.

_Y tu muy cerca_. –mascullo por lo bajo rezándole a los dioses que no escuche el revoloteo _trac trac_ de las mariposas esqueléticas en su estómago.

Lo siento chico muerte pero el tacto es parte del procedimiento médico. –le respondió mientras le vendaba cada uno de sus brazos con cuidado y esmero.

Will había tratado con fobia a las agujas y sangre, los problemáticos hijos de Ares pero nunca con alguien que odiara el contacto físico. ¿Nico lo odiaría por querer ayudarlo?


	3. Muerte

Gracias por los nuevos faves y review, les deseo un buen Año Nuevo nenas.

**Muerte**

A Nico le había costado darse cuenta la primera vez pero no tardo en sentirlo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por un hijo de Apolo? Además del cabello rubio, ojos celestes cielo, cuerpo de surfista, sonrisa incandescente y una personalidad extrovertida Will Solace olía como a todo sanador a sangre, jabón, antisépticos, _y a muerte_.

Eso lo hacía totalmente su tipo.

Will pone en jaque a la muerte constantemente, y eso le resulta sumamente atractivo. El hedor a muerte de monstruo que rodeaba a Percy no podía compararse al estimulante aroma de muerte humana o de semidiós que desprendía Will Solace.

En la guerra el aroma había sido potente, lo suficiente para atrapar a Nico.

¿Qué tan cerca había estado? ¿Cuántas muertes había presenciado? ¿Cuántas veces había fallado? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por la mente del moreno cuando lo veía desde su Cabaña correr de un lado a otro ayudando tanto a griegos como a romanos heridos. Quería estar cerca pero no podía, habría sido injusto, la muerte se sentiría libre de llevarse almas a destajo y eso frustraría a Will.

Como cuando permitió que se llevaran a Octavian, Nico no había hecho nada para ayudarlo pero Will tampoco.


	4. I Infierno

Espero su año nuevo haya estado grandioso, esperemos el 2015 tenga más Solangelo que el 2014 y el uncle Rick nos de **alguna** señal _o un nuevo libro de estos_ _dos_ uvu acá llego tarde con mi parte de Navidad (?) atrasada.

**Nonno** significa abuelo en italiano.

**Infierno  
**

La primera vez que Will llevo a Nico a la Cabaña de Apolo –a su litera concretamente– espero ver a muchos ojos saltones sobre él y _su amigo_, sus hermanos siempre querían saberlo todo. Pero lo que no esperaba era que Nico se quedará pegado viendo el estante de poesía que tenían dentro de la Cabaña, cualquiera estaría mirando los instrumentos musicales, la colección de flechas sónicas de Michael que Will cuidaba celosamente.

Nico había cogido Infierno.

La divina comedia por supuesto ¿Por qué se sorprende? Dante Alighieri, italiano, poeta, hijo de Apolo. Ah cierto, Nico está sonriendo. _¡Está sonriendo!_

¿Te gusta? –pregunto curioso, le había costado a pulso conocer a Nico di Angelo en estos meses aunque había logrado ganarse su confianza.

Nonno lo tenía en su oficina. –soltó sin pensarlo, al segundo se arrepintió. Su vida antes del Campamento aún era un tabú.

Puedes llevártelos. –Will tomó Purgatorio y Paraíso ignorando la negativa del italiano, prefería que alguien los disfrutara a que siguieran olvidados en el estante. –insisto, luego me los devuelves. Órdenes del Doctor.

Nico odiaba cuando le decía eso y el rubio lo sabía, pero ahora también sabía que regalo de Navidad conseguir con su padre.


	5. II Purgatorio

Gracias por los reviews nenas y las suscripciones/follows me hacen tan feliz OMG. Cuando escribí el drabble de Infierno pensaba en el señor di Angelo -el abuelo de Nico- que fue un diplomático y embajador de Venecia en Washington así que Nico se crió en un ambiente intelectual. Acá la parte 2 y lo siento pero soy una fan de la Divina Comedia, en Infierno Dante invoca a Apolo y le vuelve a dedicar hermosos versos en Paraíso.

**Purgatorio  
**

El día que Will había acudido a Apolo –ahora que es el director del Campamento temporalmente– para pedirle un favor no había sido por razones médicas, musicales o románticas como el dios esperaba, sino por poesía.

Bueno, tal vez si eran románticas, ya lo averiguaría, él lo sabe T-O-D-O y más si se trata de uno de sus hijos.

Como sea, cuando le pidió ayuda, después de escucharlo recitar unos grandiosos haikus, para conseguir una versión original de la Divina Comedia en italiano el dios se sorprendió pero sonrió. Buena elección.

La persona que recibiría aquel regalo tenía muy buen gusto y Apolo lo aprobaba totalmente.

Dante había sido uno de sus hijos favoritos, recodaba cada una de las estrofas y versos que su hijo le había dedicado en la obra. Apolo había cumplido su deseo, lo había coronado con laureles por sus triunfos como poeta.

Era cosa de mover contactos, mensajes a Hermes, dios de la poesía y todo eso.

Si eso hacía feliz a Will esperaba haber ayudado, después de lo que ocurrió con Octavian se había vuelto más atento con las plegarias de sus niños.

Bah, siempre los ha malcriado pese a las reglas de su padre.


	6. III Paraíso

Ok me disculpo, se suponía que Infierno eran 2 drabbles pero cuando los publique pensé que les faltaba el remate, eso me descuadro la línea de publicación pero –no volverá a pasar– acá está la tercera parte: _Paraíso_. Agradezco los reviews, y todo, enserio me encantan.

**Panettone** o Pan de Toni (Antonio) es el pan de Pascua.

**Paraíso**

Si había algo que Will Solace detestara era abrigarse, _el Campamento había amanecido nevado por las fechas_, la sola idea de ponerse ropa sobre ropa lo incomodaba tanto como la mirada confidente de su padre durante la cena ¿Por qué siempre lo pone a su derecha? A veces desearía que lo confundiera con Austin, así podría escaparse a acompañar a Nico y buscar calor corporal a su lado.

Pero no, tuvo que intercambiar todos los regalos con sus numerosos hermanos primero y colocar los Ray Ban nuevos en uno de sus tantos bolsillos.

Cuando había llegado a la mesa de Hades el italiano estaba rodeado de regalos desde el Campamento Júpiter, Lou Ellen y Cecil lo miraban burlones como si llevaran rato esperándolo. Will saco el paquete de entre su ropa, quizás no era una chaqueta de cuero, cartas de Mythomagic o panettone pero algo dentro de él sabía que era especial.

Y los ojos brillantes de Nico se lo confirmaron.

Pero… yo no tengo un regalo. –declaró apenado.

Lou Ellen sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron con malicia. Claro, no podía faltar un estúpido hechizo muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

Nico le beso fugazmente en la comisura de los labios.


	7. Gravedad

_Gracias por los follow y review! Se las ama (?)_ So, en LOST HERO se hizo mención de que los chicos de Apolo son buenos en baloncesto, yo amo el baloncesto así que no me aguante de incluir a Will (?) los headcanons sobre deporte me tienen atrapada. Además Percy tiene un entrenador de baloncesto también.

**Gravedad**

A Will le gusta hacer deporte, la adrenalínica sensación de desafiar la gravedad cuando juega basketball con sus hermanos en el parque central del Campamento con el sol en su punto más alto, el rebote del balón, la satisfacción de hacerle una clavada a Percy Jackson luego del pase de Austin a segundos de terminar el primer tiempo, la vibración de la canasta entre sus manos, la cara perpleja de Jason Grace, la vergüenza de escuchar los gritos de barra de Apolo y la sonrisa de Nico di Angelo. El ritmo de su corazón sintiéndose vivo.

Choco los cinco y el puño con su hermano, había aumentado la brecha entre su equipo y el de Percy en doce puntos.

¡Ése es mi chico! –gritó Apolo coreado por la Cabaña 7.

Sonrió algo apenado volviendo al juego luego del descanso, no es el hijo más destacado pero le gusta sentir que de cierta forma es el orgullo de su padre.

Bueno, al menos podía impresionar al chico que le gusta en basketball ganando el partido contra el antiguo interés amoroso de él y su mejor amigo por una diferencia de puntos considerable.

Y superar a los héroes del Olimpo en algo.


	8. Rutina

Gracias por los follows, siguen llegando *––* y los reviews asdfghjlñ. Va respuesta para Sakura Hecate respecto al tacto (?) es de conocimiento público la insistencia del hombre italiano.

**Rutina**

Nico di Angelo podía ser hijo de Hades pero aún tenía sangre italiana corriendo por sus venas, y por lo tanto como todo hombre italiano cuando ve a una persona atractiva la persigue insistentemente. _Claro que a su manera._

Déjame adivinar, hoy fue Victor. –Empezó el sanador removiendo la piel muerta y limpiando los raspones que se hizo el moreno en la arena.

Tch.

Tantos pacientes, el mismo patron reiterado tantas veces, Will ya se sabía de memoria las tacticas de algunos campistas. Pero parecía que Nico no quería entender sus indicaciones.

La escena era casi una rutina, Nico se lastimaba constantemente en los entrenamientos así que pasaba metido en la enfermería todas las semanas y se negaba a responder cuando el hijo de Apolo acertaba en su agresor del día _¿Vergüenza?_ la teoría de Will era que mordía la mejilla para ignorar el ardor del suero fisiológico con el que desinfectaba sus heridas sin mucha delicadeza. Después de tantas curaciones Will había tomado confianza y ponía en su límite de tolerancia la incomodidad de Nico hacia el tacto.

Porque vamos, Will no es lento.

Disfruta la sensación de la corriente electrica que nace desde la yema de sus dedos.


	9. Selfie

Gracias por los reviews y follows, se los adora *A* me alegro que te gustara el drabble **PictorN** y **Blh** interesante propuesta pero primero podrías invitarme un helado (?) ok no xD ASDFGHJLÑ va drabble random.

**Selfie**

Will Solace adora las selfies, ya son parte de casi una obsesión, sino son selfies son fotos en torno al sol, la enfermería, basket, playa y surf, no preguntes cómo consiguió el Iphone, si no le has dado follow a su instagram no tienes idea.

Quizás por eso no se siente culpable, NOPE, como dice el dicho _¡Si no puedes contra él, únetele!_ Además nadie aparte de sus mil seguidores lo sabrían, en el Campamento habían muy pocos semidioses con celulares, pero era un riesgo que Will iba a correr, valía la pena, no le cabe la menor duda de que si lo hace por las vías diplomáticas Nico di Angelo saldría corriendo espantado, claro si es que aún no sabe que es un selfie.

Como sea, quiere una selfie con el hijo de Hades y punto.

Aprovecha ésa tarde durante su rato libre en que se queda dormido apoyado en su hombro bajo la copa de un árbol en el bosque, con cuidado alza su mano libre buscando el angulo perfecto, a Will le gustan los las expresiones angelicales del rostro de Nico mientras duerme.

Incluso cuando el italiano tiene pesadillas y frunce el ceño con los labios, adorable.


	10. Cupido

Gracias por los reviews y follows, **blh** soy una persona coqueta (?) ok no _mi esposa me va a matar_ ;A; me alegra que les gusten los drabbles chiquillas, toca semana de drabbles atemporales. Estoy releyendo HoO y bueno, Cupido dijo cosas interesantes cuando Jason y Nico van por el Cetro de Dioclesiano (sin contar que Nico ya estuvo ahí anteriormente) imagino que de tal palo tal astilla el hijo de Afrodita disfrute dandole vidas amorosas interesantes a los semidioses. Les recuerdo que Eros (contraparte griega) es el patrón del amor entre hombres.

**Cupido**

_Dónde menos lo esperas_. –había respondido Cupido– _el amor siempre está._

Nico podía recordarlo con un sabor agridulce en la boca. ¿Cuántas veces había rechazado estar en el campamento Mestizo? Desconfianza justificada por su pasado, Zeus había querido asesinarlo junto a sus hermanos cuando apenas era un niño allí cual campo de concentración en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era el sitio dónde todo comenzó y todo acabó para él.

El lugar dónde lo perdió todo, dónde los recuerdos se desataron como una enfermedad crónica.

Y el lugar donde está Will Solace.

Nico a veces quería darse con una piedra en el pecho, siempre había estado ahí, como la ironía más grande, desde que Apolo lo había traído al Campamento con Percy, Thalia y las cazadoras de Artemisa, había estado ahí en el mismo saco de dormir cuando vivían hacinados en la Cabaña 11, había estado en su único Juego de Captura la Bandera, había estado ahí en la Batalla de Manhattan en primera línea contra del ejercito de Cronos sin echarse atrás, había estado ahí cuando contruyó la Cabaña de Hades cuestionando sus ausencias cuando se escapaba al Campamento Júpiter.

Will siempre había estado ahí y Nico no lo veía.


	11. Batalla de Manhattan

Gracias por los reviews **Blh** y el nuevo follow (siguen apareciendo?), sigue la semana de drabbles atemporales. So, creo que éste drabble fue el primero que escribí y el culpable del resto, es uno de mis favoritos uvu quedé muy marcada por cómo Nico recuerda a Will en la batalla de Manhattan con romántica valentía, no te da momento para dudar de él pero Will se siente frustrado por no tener alguno de los otros dones "utiles en combate" de Apolo.

**Batalla de Manhattan**

Will Solace estaba aterrado, la adrenalina corría salvajemente en sus venas mientras se desplazaba en medio del campo de batalla ayudando a los semidioses heridos y salvándose el pellejo en el proceso, con la presión de haber perdido ahora a Michael y la desolación de no haber podido hacer nada por él. La búsqueda de su cuerpo había sido postergada. La distracción era un error fatal en tiempos de guerra, él lo sabía y le habría costado la vida de no ser por Nico di Angelo y su ejército de zombies que le quitaron un peso de encima, ahora ya podría desplazarse con seguridad.

Si Will tenía que compararse con el hijo de Hades se sentía impotente, mientras Nico a su misma edad lucha valientemente contra todo un ejército acompañado de sus súbditos él debía mantenerse fuera del ataque aunque estuviera en la primera línea.

Su deber era mantener a los campistas a salvo, sobre todo a sus hermanos que ahora están bajo su cargo.

_¿Por qué Michael tenía que escogerlo a él?_

No estaba preparado.

Y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para remordimientos, debía ser fuerte para curar las heridas fatales y dejar partir a los que no tienen salvación.


	12. Vacía

Perdón la tardanza durante el día, me volé (?) Gracias por los reviews y el nuevo follow, en serio no lo esperaba asdfghjlñ siguen apareciendo. So, quedé con feels respecto a Will cuando Nico no estaba uvu _¿Y cómo es él? ¿Y en qué lugar se enamoro de ti? (8)_

**Vacía**

Lou Ellen veía cada mañana los ojos celestes de Will Solace perdidos en la mesa vacía de Hades, su único ocupante era un campista itinerante, al principio no entendía qué pasaba pero cuando había preguntado por la Batalla de Manhattan los ojos de su amigo habían vuelto a brillar y nada pudo esconder la emoción en su voz al recordarlo.

_Mi experiencia no fue tan emocionante como la de otros campistas, excepto por lo del Minotauro, estuve en el centro de mando con los heridos pero cuando me tocó estar en primera línea contra el Ejercito de Cronos, me sentía fatal. ¡Casi pierdo la cabeza! ¡Y entonces emergió una grieta en el suelo con un ejercito de zombies comandados por Hades y Nico di Angelo! _

Lou había escuchado sólo rumores sobre Nico di Angelo y lo que a veces se le escapaba a Will.

El hijo de Hades era una especie de leyenda urbana en el Campamento, tan lejana como el recuerdo de los esqueletos construyendo la Cabaña 13. Lou había perdido la cuenta de cuántas noches llevaba ya la mesa vacía, todos buscan a Percy Jackson, incluso Nico di Angelo.

Pero el hijo de Apolo lo busca a él.


	13. Sombras

Gracias por los reviews, follows, suscripciones y demases asdfghjlñ **Blh** nunca pensé que mis drabbles harían felices los días de alguien, me siento honrada uvu último Drabble atemporal dedicado a Nico porque es su número, soy darks &amp; bc Bianca feels (?) decidí compartir el extracto de la canción culpable de esto. La próxima semana es especial de San Calentín digo Valentín (?)

De cuando Nico huye del Campamento Mestizo tras corroborar la muerte de Bianca y abraza las sombras.

_No more fear and no more pain  
we will protect you eternally  
the only price you have to pay  
is to leave this world behind_

Angels of the dark – Blutengel

**Sombras**

Nico di Angelo podía sentirlas, los susurros fantasmales de las sombras a su alrededor invitándolo e incitándolo a hundirse en ellas y más de una vez habría caído en la tentación de dejarse llevar sino fuese porque su compañero de rincón en la Cabaña 11, Will Solace, siempre las alejaba sin saberlo. Durante la noche en el juego de Captura la Bandera sus voces se hicieron más poderosas, susurrantes de secretos, precaviéndole de los ataques de las cazadoras de Artemisa y burlándose de la pelea de Percy con Thalia, también se inquietaron cuando el Oráculo apareció en medio del bosque.

Nico nunca alcanzó a preguntarle a Bianca si ella igual podía escucharlas.

Escalofríos lo sacudieron cuando su hermana no apareció en la Casa Grande, nada de lo que pudiera decirle Percy en ése momento podría ayudarlo, las burlas de ellas retumbaban en sus oídos aumentado su desolación. _Pobre, ingenuo, lo sabías, nunca cumpliría su promesa._

Will ya no estaría ahí para alejarlas, no había lugar a dónde huir.

Se aferró a la chaqueta de aviador buscando recuperar la temperatura en medio de la noche fría en el desierto, sentado entre un montón de chatarra donde estaría el cadáver de Bianca.


	14. La flecha dorada

Gracias por los reviews y follows se las adora uvu espero les guste el especial de semana de San Valentín (?) y perdón la tardanza no cargaba el archivo para publicar D: fue desesperante pero ya lo solucione. _Toca drabble para mi erote favorito, Anteros el dios del amor correspondido_. Un par de aclaraciones antes para quienes no sepan sobre éste dios tan precioso. **Anteros** es hijo de Afrodita y Ares, nació como compañero de juegos de **Eros** para que éste dejara de ser un niño travieso que disparaba flechas sin cuidado a todo ser viviente causando estragos. El oráculo había profetizado que _El amor no crecería sin pasión _y cuando Anteros estaba junto a Eros éste crecía, maduraba.

En Chile existió el juego de cartas Mitos y Leyendas (parecido a Mitomagia) y en el mazo de dioses griegos Eros tenía 2 puntos de fuerza.

Se hace referencia al mito de Dafne y Apolo, en el que el dios ofende al infante Eros provocando su ira. Disparó una flecha con punta de oro al dios que cayó irremediablemente enamorado de la ninfa Dafne que había recibido una flecha de plomo para el rechazo.

Cuando Anteros –pasión– se separaba de Eros –amor– éste volvía a ser un niño impulsivo, irascible y cruel.

**La flecha dorada**

Anteros observaba a Nico di Angelo desde lejos en la colina mestiza hablar con aquellos tres semidioses griegos que espiaban a los romanos, Eros le había disparado antes una flecha con punta de oro a su semidiós favorito impulsivamente para que se enamorara de un imposible porque había desmerecido su carta de 200 puntos de ataque en un estúpido juego de mortales, el hijo de Poseidón había recibido una flecha de plomo que causa la indiferencia como regalo.

Luego había flechado a Will Solace en la Batalla de Manhattan por venganza a su padre.

Siempre hacía lo mismo con los hijos de Apolo.

Estás vestido de negro –señaló Nico –con el sol saliendo. Te pintaste la cara pero no cubriste ésa cabellera rubia. Es lo mismo que estar agitando una bandera amarilla.

Will se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Oh es aquí es dónde el dios del amor correspondido entra en acción.

Tomó la flecha gemela y tensó el arco apuntando al hijo de Hades, disfrutando el cosquilleo que provocaban las plumas de paloma de sus flechas doradas en sus dedos. Y disparó.

Nico sintió una corriente electrica cuando Will le cogió una mano con las suyas. Él la retiro rápidamente.


	15. Flores

Gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos, etc hacen mis dias uvu va otro drabble para San Calentín digo Valentín. Espero reciban muchos chocolates, flores, globos, y todo tipo de regalos.

**Flores**

Will no entendía porque su cama en la Cabaña de Apolo había amanecido rodeada de flores para San Valentín ¿Alguna especie de declaración espantosamente cursi o una especie de broma? Pero los tulipanes rojos y el resto a su alrededor no son una broma. Austin a su lado silvó.

¿Piensas que fue alguien de mi Cabaña? –preguntó Katie sorprendida luego de escuchar la anéctdota al observar el tulipán rojo entre sus manos.

No lo sé, no sé por qué alguien me cubriría de flores si no estoy muerto.

Bueno, a alguien Eros le disparó con fuerza. En el lenguaje de las flores un tulipán rojo es una declaración de amor. –respondió sonriendo– y los geranios significan que esa persona no puede dejar de pensar en ti.

Will se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

¿Alguien enamorado de él?

Cuando Nico vió la bendición de su madrastra luego de despertar de ése desagradable sueño quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, casi escupe el chocolate caliente que le había dado el sanador en el desayuno ¡Que volviera Gaia y lo engullera hastas las profundidades de sus entrañas! ¿Will no tenía manera de saberlo, cierto?

Él no sabía que Perséfone lo aprobaba.


	16. Shwings

Gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos, espero hayan comido mucho chocolate. Estaba recordando que el año pasado hablaba con un amigo sobre BoO y los posibles candidatos para Nico, él quería que Nico se quedara con Cecil y yo quedé con tragedia griega xD cada vez que lo recuerdo me da risa, estabamos discutiendo si era mejor Cecil o Will asdfghjlñ va drabble de Captura la Bandera.

Las **Shwings** son el accesorio de las zapatillas con forma de alitas –estilo Hermes– que saco addidas.

**Shwings**

Nico se había reído cuando Cecil le regalo unas Shwings para sus bototos negros _¿En serio, alitas? _creería que era otra broma acerca de su apellido sino fuera porque el hijo de Hermes siempre traía un par puesto sobre sus adidas. _Bienvenido al club di Angelo, has sido adoptado por la Cabaña 11._

Incluso se atrevió a sospechar de los Stolls, podría haber sido una broma para el Juego de la noche pero Jason –su compañero de equipo– le había dicho que se aliarían con los chicos de Hermes temporalmente.

Y no, no le había visto la utilidad hasta que desobedeció las ordenes medicas de Will y viajo en las sombras.

El sanador iba a matarlo si es que él no moría en el intento, las Shwings se habían activado en el momento en que se había hundido en las sombras del bosque y casi se habría pasado de largo por la velocidad adquirida. Ahora tenía que llevarse la bandera silenciosamente.

Se suponía que Will estaría en el flanco de la frontera del equipo azul.

Pero el silvido ultrasónico lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para que los guardianes de la bandera se percataran de su presencia. Estaba en serios problemas.


	17. Rehén

¡Gracias por el review, follows, favoritos, y todo eso! Va continuación para el drabble de Captura la Bandera bc I can do It and I want do It! Y sí, lo último que dirá Nico será con ironía: _claro no-te-creo_.

**Rehén**

Will había supuesto bien al aliarse al equipo de Poseidón, era cuestión de tiempo que Nico desobedeciera sus órdenes medicas. Mordió su pulgar mientras observaba, Malcolm y Jake reaccionaron primero guiando a Nico directo a la trampa.

Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, di Angelo.

¡Se suponía que estarías en la frontera, Solace! –gruñó el hijo de Hades colgando del pie en un árbol a 3 metros de la bandera. _Tan jodidamente cerca._

Veras, como que a Austin le queda bien mi armadura. –respondió tomando la espada de hierro estigio.

Sabes que esto no va a detenerme ¿Verdad?

Yo, si fuera tu, no lo intentaría. La cuerda es un encargo especial para los Hefestos, exclusivo para pacientes suicidas.

¿Vas a dejar que baje la sangre hasta mi cerebro, Doc? –cambió de estrategia.

_Golpe bajo._

Cuando te desmayes serás todo mío. –apuntó a la jaula que Jake traía entre manos.

¿Una noche como prisionero, y contigo de carcelero? ¡Eso no es muy romántico, Solace!

Will sonreía, era el plan más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir pero funcionaba.

Piénsalo, di Angelo. Sólo tú, yo y la jaula.

¿Y perdernos toda la diversión?

Prometo que valdrá la pena. –insistió aguantando risas.

Claaaro.


	18. Beatbox

Espero haber resolvido la duda del Anon/Guest en el anterior drabble, gracias por los reviews, follows y todos esos lectores silenciosos. Va drabble musical porque el Skrillex de Masta Mic con su refrigerador de fondo me supero y el hermanito de mi amiga me recordó a Nico de enano, él hacía brujería con sus cuerdas vocales.

**Cazzo** is fuck in italian.

**Beat Box**

Nico no esperaba conocer una de las otras pocas habilidades musicales de Will en aquella misión junto a Cecil, bueno no había pensado que el hijo de Hermes lo escogería también. Su primera misión oficial como campista, había un pequeño hormigueo satisfecho en su estomago por ser incluído junto a su espada.

Jamás imagino lo que iba a escuchar cuando quedaron atrapados en aquella fabrica abandonada rodeada de cíclopes en Nueva Jersey.

_Cazzo!_ Necesitamos una distracción o harán spaghetti a la Cecil. –masculló rezando que los cíclopes no lo escucharan, tenían un oído muy sensible.

Ok. Tengo una idea. –dijo Will.

Nico se había preparado para el silbido ultrasónico del sanador pero lo que salió de los labios del rubio era tan irreal y ritmico que se sentía mareado, la voz de Will se deformaba a su gusto, era como las maquinas de Leo en el Argo II, su sangre vibraba emocionada en sus venas, como cuando era un niño impresionable y algo lo volvía loco _¿Cómo tartaros podía hacer todo eso con la boca?_

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo era lo suficientemente genial para desviar la atención de los cíclopes de la posición de Cecil y confundirlos.


	19. Jules Albert

Lamento la demora, es mi penultimo día en la playa ;A; se me fue la hora asdfghjlñ se agradecen sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Va drabble medico (?) porque siempre he querido jugar con tendones de una mano ; u ; _los cuatro tendones extensores superficiales y profundos_ son los que mueven los dedos, a excepción del pulgar que tiene los propios, son parte de las estructuras que componen el _túnel del carpo_.

**Jules Albert**

Nico no sabía qué esperaba exactamente cuando convocó a Jules Albert desde el Inframundo para regresar al Campamento Mestizo en el Ferrari F12 Berlinetta rojo que el hijo de Hermes tomo prestado, no preguntes.

Y no, no hay dracmas a disposición.

Cecil grito como un niño con videojuego nuevo cuando se abrió una grieta en el suelo _crac_ nunca sabías que iba a salir del suelo: un esqueleto o un cadáver a medio podrir listo para el combate.

Will frunció los labios con una _estúpida y sensual_ expresión incomoda, como si estuviese reprimiendo un impulso que lo supero.

¡Santo Apolo, puedo ver los tendones extensores profundos de sus dedos! –Will agarro a su zombie francés mientras lo examinaba con los ojos brillantes, y chillaba nombrando cada parte que reconocía y recordaba.

Nico se mordió la mejilla, y se pregunto si Will se habría reprimido la primera vez que lo vio invocar a los esqueletos en la colina mestiza para desbaratar el segundo onagro cuando tuvo que atraparlo por su descompensación. 206 huesos multiplicados por cinco, los muñecos de anatomía que todo estudiante de medicina querría.

Jules miraba con sus ojos secos las llaves del auto en las manos de Cecil.


	20. Surf

Gracias por los follows y favoritos, no deja de sorprenderme que siguen apareciendo y agradezco los reviews, me encanta hablar asdfghjlñ. Va drabble playero aunque en el hemisferio norte estén en invierno porque para el surf no existe el mal clima (?)_ y porque los surfistas son el tipo de Nico._

Polerón es la "sudadera, buzo, capucha, canguro, polo" con capucha –hoodie– oh como se diga en su país.

**Surf**

Nico había estado cómodo, calentito y feliz enredado en las sabanas de su nueva cama, que ya no parecía el ataúd de Drácula, hasta que Will lo había invitado a la playa a buscar olas ésa mañana en pleno invierno, las afueras del campamento estaban nevadas incluso en la costa de Long Island.

Observó la tabla amarilla y el traje de neopreno negro con azul.

Ok. –respondió contra su voluntad, Nico cambiaba su rutina por el hijo de Apolo con tal de estar a su lado– pero, tu sabes, no tengo nada para el frío y no sé surfear.

Y Will tenía una debilidad por ayudar a los demás, era su defecto fatal.

Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos, si quieres. –propuso el rubio.

Tal vez, otro día cuando haga menos frío. –acepto el italiano. Tenía un fetiche con los surfistas y ver a Will con la tabla bajo el brazo era sexy, definitivamente quería verlo sobre las olas aunque se congelara los huesos.

Genial, iré por algo de ropa y vuelvo.

Nico está calentito con el polerón color mostaza debajo de la chaqueta de Will mientras lo ve surfear con sus hermanos sentado en una banca de madera junto a Kayla.


	21. Cumpleaños

Gracias por sus follows, favoritos y reviews, perdón si me salte el día de publicación pero el 7 es el día consagrado a Apolo. Hable con mi waifu sobre Solangelo –ella no está en el fandom– y cuando le hablaba de Will ella me dice, luego de escucharme durante horas (?) que él es muy piscis, y empezó a explicarme el por qué: _su mirada perdida, su naturaleza pasiva, aunque parezca débil no lo es dado que tiene su genio y suele ayudar mucho a quienes lo necesitan_. Me mandó a la B.

Venice beach está en Los Ángeles.

**Cumpleaños**

Will sabe que Nico lo está mirando, que sus ojos castaños se oscurecen cuando baja el traje de neopreno hasta sus caderas mostrando su torso desnudo devuelta al Campamento con la tabla bajo el brazo derecho. Siente las gotas de agua recorrer desde su cabello rubio hasta la parte baja de su espalda y como el frío quedo atrás con la nieve.

Piensa que Nico se ve ridículamente lindo usando su ropa cuatro tallas más grande.

Y bien ¿Dónde está mi regalo, chico muerte?

¿Impaciente, cumpleañero?

Un poco, ya sabes.

Nico hizo algo inesperado, tomo su mano libre entre las suyas.

¿Confías en mí? –pregunto esperando su reacción, Will asintió– cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Ok.

Will mentiría si negara que espero un beso y que estuvo tentado a abrir sus parpados cuando desaparecieron en las sombras, había sido como sumergirse en un mar frío de voces susurrantes fuera del dominio de su padre.

Puedes abrirlos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Will!

Su cumpleaños no es perfecto por la fiesta organizada en Venice Beach por todos, con sus bandas favoritas _gracias papá_, sino porque Nico mantuvo su mano derecha entrelazada a su zurda hasta la noche.


	22. Medicina

Perdón por el retraso, no sé cómo explicar esto pero mi ciudad tiene problemas con incendios subterráneos por muchos flancos y la fibra óptica de las telefonías no funciona bien. A ratos tengo internet, a ratos no. Agradezco sus reviews, follows y favoritos, alegran mi día. Me gusta pensar que Hazel se dio cuenta primero, es la más cercana a Nico.

**Medicina**

¿Cómo había llegado Nico a interesarse en la medicina? Debía ser cosa de Will según Jason. Hazel había sido la primera en darse cuenta de que a Nico no le interesaba la medicina sino el chico a cargo de la enfermería en el Campamento Mestizo. Instinto femenino.

Los ojos castaños de su hermano brillaban cuando alguien mencionaba a Will Solace, y sus escapadas para mandarse mensajes iris en el Campamento Júpiter cuando venía a visitarla eran demasiado obvias.

No pudo contenerse, sabía que espiar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal pero está preocupada. Nico le había confesado su secreto en la Cabaña de Hades después de la guerra, no quiere otro Percy Jackson en el corazón de su hermano.

Su primera impresión es que el chico al otro lado del mensaje es muy guapo, y que no se parece en nada al hijo de Poseidón.

_Deberías venir conmigo a Nueva Roma alguna vez, podrías intercambiar tratamientos con tus parientes romanos. _

_Me encantaría, pero los campistas siguen insistiendo en lastimarse en sus entrenamientos._

Nico rió abiertamente.

_Nadie va a morirse si te tomas unos días libres._

Hazel sabe que rumbo tiene ésta conversación, es momento se irse.

Nico le contará cuando esté seguro.


	23. Auriculares

No sé si pueda seguir publicando martes y viernes, intentaré mantener el ritmo pero las clases me absorben. Gracias por sus reviews, y a todas esas personas que me agregan a favoritos y me dan follows les digo _Hola_. Va drabble medico-musical (?) porque si ud no lo sabía prestar sus audífonos es peligroso.

**Auriculares.**

Para Will Solace sus auriculares son sagrados, parte de su indumentaria, una extensión de su cuerpo, habían sido el primer regalo de Apolo y tienen una calidad de sonido espectacular que ni Sennheiser o Beats soñarían alcanzar jamás. No se prestan absolutamente bajo ninguna circunstancia, no es higiénico ¿Te imaginas que luego te contagien una infección en el oído, una otitis? _Ugh._ No, gracias.

Pero aquí está haciendo una excepción, un gesto romántico en las calles nevadas de Nueva York.

Bueno, no son sus intrauriculares o los earbuds que si se introducen al oído pero igual. Son personales e íntimos, como su cepillo de dientes, no los comparte ni siquiera con Austin y eso que es como su hermano gemelo perdido.

¿Tu prestarías tu cepillo de dientes?

Él no, pero Nico tiene las orejas rojas por el frío. Will no puede permitir que se resfrié, logró que pase marzo como para que venga a enfermarse antes de terminar el invierno por una salida fuera del campamento para reabastecer los suministros de la enfermería.

Coge sus supraurales amarillos y los coloca en la cabeza del italiano para taparle los oídos. Nico lo observa confundido, ignora que es una prueba de amor.


	24. Judas

Va drabble musical again porque tengo Gaga feels. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos follows y todo eso. Guest en español gracias por compartir tu opinión, me alegró el día.

English Guest, thanks for your comments. *screams internally*

**Judas**

A Nico no le gusta la música, demasiados recuerdos entrañables pero los hijos de Apolo poseían ése vibrato contagioso cuando cantaban que hacía vibrar a tu sangre de emociones. Cuando Kayla estaba de turno en la enfermería siempre estaba cantando en los pasillos sin decoro, lanzando verdades sin piedad de sus oyentes a través de canciones y hacía sentir a Nico infiel.

Sí, lo hacía sentir infiel porque cada vez que iba a ver al rubio –con uno que otro rasguño para curar– la chica cantaba letras que le recordaban su antiguo enamoramiento por Percy, que le sentaba fatal al lado de Will.

Recuerda el tiempo en que estuvo de turno para su no–cuñada.

I wanna love you _but something's pulling me away from you_. –Kayla siempre lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en ésa parte– Jesus is my virtue. _Judas is the demon I cling to._

_I C-L-I-N-G T-O!_

Ok, Nico lo admitía. Estuvo tres años aferrado a Percy y estaba tan ciego que no veía al estúpido y sensual hermano de Kayla hasta que regresó al Campamento Mestizo con la estatua de Atenea Partenos a medio morir.

Kayla rabiaba por lo lento que era Nico.

_BÉSALO YA._


	25. Jaula

Soy una dispersa, había pasado el día entero medio aburrida y se me olvida que es día de publicar Solangelo. Va drabble de captura la bandera porque quedé con feels con los drabbles anteriores asdf.

**Jaula**

Nico intento soltarse, no funcionó, intento recurrir a la diplomacia, no funcionó, intento cambiar de estrategia, no funcionó, intento fingir un desmayo relajando todos sus músculos, no funcionó, el capitán de la Cabaña de Apolo no cedió. Y lo último que vio antes de perder realmente la consciencia fue la jaula de bronce.

Will estaba sentado frente a él cuando logró orientarse tras el desmayo, sus facciones resaltaban en un juego de sombras azules.

No pensé que tuvieras éste _tipo de gustos_, Solace. –dijo Nico provocando las risas del rubio.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta atrapar a _mis presas_. –confesó Will.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba quién había comenzado y por qué el otro le había seguido el juego de molestarse el uno al otro sin sentido, pero la tensión había aumentado con el tiempo pasando a los coqueteos descarados. De todas formas Nico no sabe si sentirse ofendido o no al ser comparado con una presa.

Por lo menos es más digna que una vasija con aire viciado. –razonó.

Esto es un chiste de pésimo gusto, se supone que el de tendencias psicopáticas debería ser él, su padre secuestro a una diosa para convertirla en su esposa, no Apolo.


	26. Inspección

#AYDIOSMÍODEMIARMA me siento como salida del Casino Lotus, la universidad debería ser clasificada como una cueva de lotófagos. So, va el drabble después de un mes (?) gracias por los recientes faves, me siento como la coleccionista de faves en vez de huesos asdfghjlñ.

PD: Los chicos de Apolo están como STOMP en Brooms con las escobas.

**Inspección**

Nico detesta levantarse temprano sobre todo cuando le toca la inspección en la semana: levantarse antes de las nueve, ducharse, limpiar su cabaña y meterse en la casa ajena de cada campista a revisar si limpio o no su rincón. Y todo es más problemático cuando le toca ir con Clovis, el chico se queda dormido hasta de pie y sus bostezos causan estragos en su cerebro.

Sin embargo, cosa maravillosa es entrar a la Cabaña de Apolo cuando sobrevives a su cegadora luz exterior para descubrir a sus ocupantes abstraídos en el universo desconocido de la percusión haciendo una coreografía con escobas a todo ritmo mientras barren.

Incluso Clovis mantiene los ojos abiertos curioso.

Will está de espaldas, Nico tiene una vista privilegiada de su anatomía cuando se agacha en cada barrido coordinado con sus hermanos, lleva sus clásicos blue jeans cortados y hawaianas.

La cabaña está impecable como siempre, había que destacar que los Apolos cuidan demasiado sus instrumentos, los libros apilados orden y categoría, las flechas pulidas y clasificadas, las camas hechas y arcos colgados en la pared con su respectivo carcaj.

Will los desafío a encontrar desorden cuando Clovis aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención.


	27. Metro

Hora de confesar: cada vez que me subo al metro hago la misma maña si es que no está apiñado de personas y me recuerda a al skateboard (?) y como hamo a Austin asdfghjlñ #NOMEARREPIENTO #JustCessiThings

Gracias por sus adorkables reviews, faves y follows!

**Metro**

Aunque la gente no lo crea a Will le gusta andar en metro, está bajo tierra y atestado de gente pero a él le gusta la sensación de ir de pie sin aferrarse a una manilla mientras hace equilibrio sin caerse cada vez que frena. Es lo mismo que surfear, impulsas el peso de tu cuerpo para direccionar la tabla, sólo que en el metro lo haces para no darte de nariz contra el suelo o aplastar a alguien.

Nico fiel a su naturaleza practica se afirma en la pared del vagón y pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que el hijo de Apolo se tambalea delante suyo. Se va a caer, tarde o temprano, y no hay que ser pitoniso para saberlo.

Dicho y hecho, cuando el metro frenó abruptamente en la estación de turno Will cayó encima de toda la humanidad de Nico estrepitosamente.

Austin está mirando el mapa del vagón contando cuántas estaciones faltan ajeno a lo que sucede detrás suyo porque está escuchando música, para cuando se gira para avisarles que deben bajarse en la siguiente estación se queda con las palabras en la boca.

Quizás su hermano se aburrió de estar en la friendzone.


	28. Labios

Sí, ya sé ¿y para esto te tardaste tanto? Well, digamos que aparte de mis excusas excusas tenía que ordenar mi línea temporal porque escribo los drabbles sin orden (?) y no quiero enredar esto demasiado. Gracias por sus faves, reviews, y todo *doki doki* #actualizacionelviernes

**Labios**

Nico sólo había atinado a atrapar a Will por las mangas para que no los tumbara a los dos en el suelo, pero eso no evito que la fuerza de gravedad se hiciera presente y ante la inminente colisión de sus cabezas cerro los ojos por inercia.

Iba a soltar un juramento, la frente le dolía donde se unía con la del hijo de Apolo. Bonitos se verían cada uno con un hematoma en la frente.

Aunque su defict atencional no parecía compartir la misma opinión ¿Y para qué hablar? mejor perderse en los brillantes ojos azules del sanador o en la bonita línea de sus labios a centrimetos de los suyos._ No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo ¡Will te está mirando di Angelo, no seas tan obvio!_

Chicos, seré un hijo de Apolo pero eso no significa que me guste tocar el violín. –Interrumpió Austin– Además tenemos que bajarnos en ésta estación.

Sintió su cara arder más que los campos de castigo, Austin los estaba mirando y a Will no parecía importarle. Su atención estaba enfocada en otra parte.

Pero se quedó con las ganas, sus labios seguirían castos gracias a la alarma de cierre de puertas.


	29. Karaoke

So, alguien tenía que cobrarle la palabra a Jason ¿No? Además de los headcanons y feels de Nico cantando es música para mis oídos (?) sí, imagínenselo cantando canciones de Eros Ramazzotti, Franco Simone, Nek o Il Volo (?) es válido incluir a Andrea Bocelli. Gracias por sus faves, reviews! *rueda de felicidad*

Miss Anto, no pensé en una estación especifica sino en una combinación para Long Island (?) pero dejémoslo así.

Ravie, senpai quiere llenar tu review de hashtags en privado no seas floja. #cessiwatchanime eso nomás te digo (?)

**Karaoke**

Jason tardo días en que Nico aceptara su invitación de una noche de karaoke en la Cabaña de Zeus sin que se escabullera espantado, entre tanto trabajo de campamento en campamento construyendo altares en honor a los dioses, deberes de Pontífice Máximo y alianzas para capturar la bandera casi no tenía tiempo de ver a su amigo, lo que le sobraba lo gastaba con Piper. Necesitaba una tarde de chicos.

Dispuso todo de manera en que no tuvieran que verle demasiado la cara al intimidante Zeus hippie, así a cualquiera se le corta la voz, además Nico le tenía repelus, y él quería conocer _la magia italiana._

Al principio sólo cantaban temas populares entre los dos, con una voz algo tímida de Nico y una muy animada de Jason. Pasaron los minutos y decidieron probar con la lista aleatoria.

Nico quería golpear al hijo de Júpiter cuando vio las canciones en italiano, una especie de odio-amor hacia su lengua materna que revuelve su estómago con rabia ¿Por qué todas las canciones de su patria eran tan cursis?

Está al borde de desafinar en cada estrofa que le recuerda a Will Solace o el casi beso que se dieron el metro.


	30. Carrera

No, no me han abducido los ovnis ni me han reclutado los rusos (?) ni tengo bloqueo, creo. Leo hace referencia a la vez en que dijo en Lost Hero "siempre quise tener una hermana que me golpee" #actualizacionelviernes

Tomoyo han pasado 84 años desde que me dejaste un review asdfghjlñ

**Carrera**

Cuando Leo había regresado al Campamento Mestizo en gloria y majestad –porque quiere y porque puede– sobre Festus esperaba ser él la sensasound junto a Calipso, pero la sorpresa se la llevo él cuando vio a su amigo de la Cabaña de Apolo junto a Nico di Angelo.

Will era cercano con todos los campistas, las ninfas y otros espíritus de la naturaleza pero no a _ése nivel_.

El hijo de Hades estaba irreconocible, sino fuese porque el hermano de Hazel siempre vestía de negro –usualmente con estampados de calaveras– con una cadena sujetando su espada estigia nunca se habría dado cuenta de que era él a quién el rubio cargaba a caballito en un carrera desde el anfiteatro hasta la cancha de volley contra Cecil y Lou Ellen.

Quizás el hecho de que agregara la camiseta naranja del Campamento en su closet era un detalle a tomar en cuenta.

Quiere saludar a Will, decirle que está vivo y que necesita una dosis de ambrosia o néctar porque Nyssa no se había contenido cuando apareció vivito y coleando en las fraguas, incluso el pequeño Harley casi le había quebrado una costilla en un abrazo, pero _Love is in the air._


	31. Dog Lover

#Viernesdeactualización ¡Gracias por los faves y follows! *Aún no se cree todos los que aparecieron recientemente (?)* Va drabble fluff porque la imagen mental me supera.

Kouhai del mal, me extraña araña y no el drabble anterior no fue hecho intención de hacer Caleo (personalmente no me gusta) sino algo neutral, no es que sea relevante en los drabbles. Por cierto, Nico sólo se puso una camiseta del Campamento y ya no está pálido como Gasparin.

**Dog lover**

Nico no veía a la Señorita O'leary desde hacia meses pero cuando ella había aparecido de entre las sombras para esconderse en la Cabaña 13, nunca antes la había visto tan fatigada. Adora los perros infernales –que conste, sigue odiando a los animales– estos le movían la cola.

Comenzó a preocuparse al verla recostada en una esquina quejandose, en el Campamento no había alguien más con conocimiento de las criaturas infernales.

Era el único que podía ayudarla.

Le acarició el pelaje tratando de recofortarla, no tenía heridas pero se quejaba inmediatamente cuando tocaba su barriga. Nico sintió algo extraño cuando paso los dedos por la zona.

Will había ido a buscar al hijo de Hades al sentir una gran concentración de sombras provenientes desde el interior de la cabaña. Corrió adentrandose para encontrar a su paciente favorito rodeado de cachorros recién nacidos gimiendo mientras ayuda a recibir otras crías de una perra gigante como un tanque.

No sabía que eras un _dog lover_.

Señorita O'Leary no es un animal. –le aclaró Nico.

El rubio intento reprimir una sonrisa.

Todavía tiene un cachorro adentro. –señaló Will observandola a distancia prudente– no me preguntes cómo lo sé.

Es bueno tenerte aquí Doc.


	32. Rojo

Habemus portada para el fic bc exwaifu (?) do the thing, gracias por sus reviews y faves, follows y todo uno nunca piensa que cosas pequeñas causen tanto. Iba a actualizar el martes pasado cuando tenía tiempo pero no sé qué paso en fanfiction esos días. Va otro drabble angst de Will sobre la Batalla de Manhattan con **headcanon**: Laurel y Jason (mencionados en La Maldición del Titán por Thalia como los mejores corredores del Campamento, y sí existe un Jason griego) son hijos de Apolo.

_Cecilia y Nacha les deberé el drabble de los cachorros de Señorita O'Leary por ahora, pero volverán en el siguiente drabble el viernes probablemente._

_LilPsychoDreamer gracias por tus palabras._

(les recomiendo releer el capítulo donde destruyen el puente Williamsburg sino recuerdan cierta escena)

* * *

**Rojo**

Will sabe que a las perras no les gusta que un extraño se acerque cuando están dando a luz, imagina que menos una perra infernal por más domesticada que esté. Mantiene la distancia _por respeto_, se dice a sí mismo.

Intenta engañarse a sí mismo.

Intenta convencerse de que su presencia no le afecta, que sus hombros no se han puesto tensos ni que está sufriendo unas horribles palpitaciones por estar tan cerca de las fauces de Señorita O'Leary. Pero la sonrisa nerviosa lo delata, seguramente ella lo huele.

Will intenta concentrarse en Nico. No quiere recordarlo, no quiere recordarlo así.

Le da instrucciones de cómo sacar a la cría reprochándose mentalmente con amargura por dejarse llevar así, por permitir que sus músculos se paralicen ante el recuerdo de los gritos de Laurel cuando Jason la empujó para que el perro infernal se lo llevara a rastras a él en su lugar, la impotencia de no poder ir tras él.

Todo había sucedido de golpe, el horror de colarse en territorio enemigo luego de perder a Michael en el puente y ver los ojos rojos del perro infernal triturando los huesos de Jason que seguía vivo cuando fueron a rescatarlo.


	33. Mascota

Sale drabble random de los cachorros de la señorita O'Leary recién horneado (no será el último) para Cecilia y Nacha, habrá #viernesdeacutalización y creo que se solucionó el conflicto de mi avatar Lecto In Aeternum. Gracias por sus reviews, faves, follows y _ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews baby_ y porque tendré tiempo libre la semana del 18 **sorteare una palabra o tema de un drabble al user que deje el review número 100**. (Conversable)

Guest gracias por tus palabras, no llores *le da pañuelos* espero que te guste éste drabble fluff.

* * *

**Mascota**

A Jake no le hacía ninguna gracia que la mascota de Nico di Angelo tuviera su nombre, no es como si el hijo de Hades lo hubiera hecho adrede pero todo el campamento parecía pensar lo contrario. Para Will era terapéutico que la mascota de Nico tuviese el nombre de su amigo aunque originalmente fuera un anagrama de Jason y Jackson.

Will dejaba que Jake lamiera su cara porque su dueño era demasiado huraño como para permitírselo en publico.

Nico pensaba que los cachorros habían crecido demasiado rápido para su gusto, buscarle hogar a una docena de perros infernales había sido una misión titánica para el team onagro aunque algunos eran almas libres que se fueron a los días.

Travis y Connor no le habían dado permiso a Cecil de tener un perro por vago.

Reyna le propuso regalar los cachorros que faltasen en Nueva Roma, iba a notificarle mensualmente el estado de cada cachorro.

Percy se comprometió a mantener una tenencia responsable de Señorita O'Leary y a limpiar la Cabaña 13 de los restos de líquido amniótico y pelos después de que Reyna le hiciera una visita.

Hazel les ayudo a buscarle hogares responsables y adoptó su propio cachorro.


	34. Celoso

#Viernesdeactualización #DrabbleAdorkable #british!Mitchell Esto nació de una conversación con mi ex waifu, _it hurts_ pero no podía perderse en la oscuridad de mis archivos. Moschino es una marca de ropa italiana que se ha inspirado recientemente en temas como McDonalds para hacer colecciones (googlenlo) así que se pueden hacer una idea del headcanon que aparece en el drabble. Gracias por sus reviews, faves y follows.

El ganador del sorteo por default es: **Lectio In Aeternum** ¡Felicidades, puedes dejar tu palabra/tema vía review o MP!

_ChicaLibros gracias por tus palabras, ni yo esperaba que al fic le fuera tan bien pese a ser con conjunto de drabbles (momentos) ligeros _; u ;

_Nacha todos quieren adoptar un cachorro de la Señorita O'Leary, espero tengas un lugar apto para un cachorro de sus proporciones (?) Nico y Reyna están en conversaciones con Hylla para ver si los puede enviar vía amazon.  
_

* * *

**Celoso**

Nico se hizo amigo de Mitchell durante el entrenamiento de espada –el hijo de Afrodita lo solicito–, a ambos les gusta la misma marca de ropa italiana: Moschino. Y ambos son europeos.

Un día le confió su secreto no–tan–secreto. Mitchell lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, tomó aire y procedió a confirmar sus dudas.

Desde entonces había evitado a Will.

Así que te dignaste a venir. –reclamó Will recibiendo el almuerzo con una exagerada expresión indignada en el rostro– Eres de lo peor, di Angelo.

Oh, cállate. Pareces una esposa celosa. –refunfuño Nico sentándose en la primera silla que encontró desocupada.

Todos los martes iba a almorzar a la enfermería con el sanador o cualquier día que visitaba al hijo de Apolo durante su turno recibía la misma bienvenida desde que se había hecho amigo del británico.

¿Así que yo soy la esposa? –preguntó Will– ¿O soy el esposo? ¿O nos turnamos?

¡WILL! –se quejó Nico con las orejas rojas escuchando las risitas de fondo– Ni siquiera me has invitado un café.

Entonces si te casarías conmigo. –afirmó Will sonriendo.

Nico iba a negar cualquier sentimiento satisfactorio sobre los nada sutiles celos del rubio y sus planes prematuros de matrimonio.


	35. Cabaña 11

_Sorry guys!_ Tenía drabbles listos para publicar y unos varios a medio terminar pero tuve un bloqueo del asco y me puse a revisar cada uno de mis archivos de fanfics de Solangelo porque me dio por hacer una introspección. Para la otra semana publicare el drabble que te debo **Lecto in Aeternum**. Les dejo un drabble atemporal _bc Solangelo babies r so cute_. Gracias por los nuevos faves, los tengo identificados.

Actualización el viernes, especial de Halloween a fin de mes.

* * *

**Cabaña 11**

Cuando Nico había llegado al Campamento Mestizo había sido toda una experiencia religiosa, primero la mantícora en Westover Hall, segundo la aparición de la diosa Artemisa y sus cazadoras, tercero el viaje en el carro de Apolo y como el remate un video nada interesante en la Casa Grande. Se sintió decepcionado, el nudo de emociones revueltas en su estómago dejo de retorcerse.

Grover lo llevó a la Cabaña 11.

Los hermanos Stoll le sonrieron divertidos, _carne fresca_. Connor desapareció en la sobrepoblada Cabaña mientras Travis le señalaba el único hueco disponible dentro.

Will, compartirás tu rincón con el nuevo. Digo Nico. –avisó Travis al niño rubio. Dejó la mochila de Nico en el suelo junto al saco de dormir de Will. –iré a conseguirle una armadura para el juego de ésta noche. Los veo en la cena.

Will le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos dando palmadas sobre el saco, invitándolo a sentarse con él.

Hola.

¡Hola, tu tampoco sabes quién es tu padre divino! ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo diez ¿Juegas Mitomagia? ¿Tendremos que dormir en el mismo saco? –Nico hablaba tan rápido por la emoción de ver a un niño de su edad –potencial amigo– que apenas respiraba.


	36. Hacinamiento

Gracias por los reviews chusii y Nacha, se las adora. Va otro drabble atemporal con uno de mis tantos headcanons de cómo se conocieron Will y Nico. #habramartesdeactualizacion

**Hacinamiento**

Nico estaba inquieto, el Juego de Captura la Bandera había sido demasiado para él, la conversación con Bianca no había hecho más que angustiarlo, como si el anillo de calavera le anunciara un mal presentimiento. Entro a la cabaña 11 hecho un manojo de nervios, Connor intento hacerlo reír con alguna broma que no funciono y luego le dijo que no había podido conseguirle un saco de dormir por hoy así que de todas formas tendría que compartirlo con Will.

Trago saliva, iba a dormir con otro niño.

Al rubio parecía no molestarle, le hizo un espacio dentro del saco, le compartió su almohada, le consoló –o eso intento– y apenas la luz se fue cayó en su septimo sueño.

A Nico le costó quedarse dormido, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana y dentro del saco hacía un calor infernal, bajo un poco el cierre buscando frío pero fue inútil. Para cuando despertó al día siguiente al alba le costó desperezarse, estaba tan cómodo y calentito en el saco con Will que casi se olvida del resto del mundo.

Casi olvida que tiene que pedirle a Percy Jackson cuidar de su hermana, porque está seguro que él irá.


	37. Guitarra

Sale drabble con headcanon musical bc de las primeras cosas que hizo Will en el último olimpico aparte de subirse en una moto con Percy fue cantar (y nadie se quejó de su voz) and I need more grumpy!Nico and dork!Will in my laifu (?) Gracias por los reviews, faves y follows que no paran de aparecer. *doki doki*

* * *

**Guitarra**

El Campamento sabe que Will Solace y una guitarra en la misma oración no es buena idea, no es que el rubio tenga un registro de notas superior al oído humano promedio que sea imposible de apreciar como con su silbido ultrasónico o que sea un desastre con los instrumentos de cuerda. Al contrario, la voz de Will es agradable, y es tan especial que, con la canción correcta, puede sanar a otras personas o drenarte el veneno de una puñalada.

El problema es cuando lo dejas solo con una guitarra al lado de la fogata mientras los malvaviscos se asan.

Will estaba aburrido pensando en la inmortalidad del acorde sol cuando Nico se acercó a sentarse a su lado con cara de hastío, un golpe de inspiración desato su lengua.

_¿Futuro novio dijo qué?_ –masculló Will jugando con los acordes en el trasto.

¿Qué? –preguntó Nico sin entender ni una palabra del hijo de Apolo.

Will intentó no reírse, lo jura, pero el italiano frunció el ceño como se supone que hay que hacerlo cuando estás confundido sin entender nada de nada.

Nico lo putea exasperado por lo bajo cuando empieza a molestarlo con la melodía de El Padrino.


	38. Ritmo

Vale, se supone que debería estar estudiando Biomoleculas, RER, REL, citoesqueleto, lisosomas y esas cosas pero cuando el viernes me llegaron** the trials of spoilers** supe que no debía seguir postergando éste drabble del 2015 (Sue me!) y ahora huiré antes de que alguien me mate.

_Me verán caer_

_Como un trash shipper_

_Me verán caer_

_Sobre fanfics de la dorktp _

* * *

**Ritmo**

A Nico le gusta cuando Will lo rapta de la mesa de Hades hacia la fogata por las noches después de la cena, sentarse entre los Apolos que corean canciones pegajosas con _ése ritmo_ mientras miran las estrellas.

El calor del fuego, los malvaviscos asados, la música retumbando en sus huesos y el repiqueteo de los dedos inquietos del rubio en su hombro derecho siguiendo la melodía luego de colocar su brazo alrededor de él.

Nico no sabe que lo impulso. Sólo quiso hacerlo, fue espontáneo.

No se detuvo a pensar en qué pensaría Will: si lo encontraría torpe, si era un mal besador, si se fijaría en su aliento o en lo último que comió, si todos los estaban viendo y si la Cabina de Apolo luego lo maldecía. Para él el mundo se había detenido en aquel instante, cuando el rubio había cerrado sus ojos ante la cercanía y había sonreído dentro del beso correspondiéndole como Nico esperaba.

Nico sentía cosquillas donde chocaban sus respiraciones, Will lo besa suave, lento y consciente de que podría arruinarlo si sobrepasa el límite.

Los silbidos de los hermanos de Will y Jason con los molestos _muac muac_ no iban a arruinar su primer beso.

Sólo el aire.


	39. Ruidoso

#HanPasado84AñosDesdeQueActualiceIKnow #HePasado12AñosEnAzkaban #SoyUnDesastreActualizando

* * *

**Ruidoso**

Will es ruidoso. Siempre está silbando, tarareando o descubriendo nuevos sonidos inconscientemente en la enfermería, en la practica de tiro al arco, en la mesa de Apolo cuando Austin está componiendo música o cuando busca entrelazar sus dedos con los de Nico en la parte trasera de la Cabaña 13 las noches en que se queda despierto unos minutos más buscando volver a besar sus labios.

No es fácil, Nico es escurridizo. Pero le gusta mirar esos labios que hace unos minutos se deleitaban devorando malvaviscos asados en un presumible fémur del que no estaba seguro estuviese esterilizado, pero anhelar la manera en que encajan con los suyos de todas formas.

Y se ríe nervioso de su propia torpeza, de los gruñidos frustrados del hijo de Hades porque sus dientes volvieron a chocar y de los latidos acelerados de su corazón resonando en sus oídos.

Está avergonzado, lo admite y los cosquilleos son tan absurdos como el tacto terso de los labios de di Angelo.

Nico quería secarse los labios, pero eso iba a ser peor que las risas de Will sobre su boca.

Además sus dedos parecían más entretenidos en aferrarse a esa ridícula camiseta de cirujano que en limpiar unos labios húmedos.


End file.
